


A Tainted Maiden

by IhasThaasophobia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kokichi Ouma - Freeform, Kokichi being a dramatic moron, M/M, Oma Kokichi - Freeform, Shuichi is done with his crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhasThaasophobia/pseuds/IhasThaasophobia
Summary: Shuichi Saihara just wanted the next book in the series he was reading, but Kokichi must intervene.





	A Tainted Maiden

When Kaede got Shuichi a trilogy of books written by one of the most popular romance writers of their time, Shuichi was hesitant to read it, however with Kaede and Kaito insisting, he gave in and decided to read the book. He had a day off and Kokichi had plans with DICE, so he picked up the first book, and read through it. Honestly, Shuichi never expected to like the book as much as he did, nor expected the writer to write something so different from her usual writings. He finished the first, took a break, then picked up the second, reading through it when his boyfriend finally came home. After ignoring the amount of panta on his boyfriend’s breath, as well as the smell of gunpowder, smoke, and sweat as Kokichi attempted to distract Shuichi from his book, he finally left, dejected to take a shower.

“Kurei calmly took Suzume's clawed hand in her hands, cradling it with all the love and affection she could. “I won’t just leave you, Suzume, even if you were going to betray me, you saved me and risked the reason you were going to betray me with. We’ll find him, I promise. Besides, friends help each other all the time, right,” Kurei asked innocently, filled to the brim with promises. The demon glances at the mortal girl, perplexed. Suzume muttered something softly under her breath, before taking her hand away from the mortal. Her claws began to slowly sink back into place, the pops and crackles sounding louder than before. Kurei smiled softly and offered a hand to Suzume. “You’ll have to tell my mortal half,” Suzume muttered bitterly. “I will tell her, don’t worry. You both share emotions as you told me. So I am sure she won’t turn me in,” Kurei stated optimistically. Suzume looked at Kurei, before hesitantly taking her hand. The girls walk away into the sunset, more determined than ever to stop this war before it gets worse.”

Shuichi Saihara smiled softly at the scene but felt sad the book had already ended. The duo was very close now to the main antagonist, Moni, and they had just defeated her servant, The Demon of Bad Luck. Now, they had to defeat the final member of the Warriors of Soul, then reach Moni and figure out what Moni wants with the protagonist and the half- demon’s lover.

Shuichi had agreed to Kokichi stop after the second book, but not promise, his subconscious told him. He was eager to finish the tales of the ghost-seeing and communicable protagonist and her half-demon sidekick. He had fallen in love with the writing style, the sarcastic and humorous companion of the half-demon, and the realistic trauma and growth the protagonist was going through.

Shuichi closed the book, and glanced around their mainly monochrome living room, with splashes of purple and blue. This was mainly the theme of their entire small flat they call a home, and Shuichi was fine with it. He glanced at the coo-coo clock on the wall, only being the early afternoon. Shuichi could also hear the water from the shower still sounding through their home. Shuichi wanted to go to their bedroom and grab his book, but he didn’t want to invade his lover’s privacy either. Kokichi always used the bathroom connecting to their bedroom, and to Kokichi’s luck, it had a shower in there.

Shuichi tried to guess the oncoming events, wasting time for Kokichi to leave the shower, his subconscious remaining him he knew where the book was, it would be an easy grab. Surprisingly, the impatience and curiosity in Shuichi to figure out what happens next won, and Shuichi quickly and swiftly walked down the hall, and slipped into their shared bedroom, aka the only room that had a lot of colors, but mainly purples and blues like in their entire home. The walls were deep blue and purple splash, with a black head framed bed with a white comforter and theme, two painted black and indigo nightstand, with purple and indigo bookshelves lining the wall to the desk in their room and a dresser with vanity attached (Koichi’s request) and a TV stand across from the bed. That’s their room.

Shuichi scurried over to the indigo bookshelves looking for his book quickly. Shuichi glances the bookshelf, searching for the cover and title of the book. He was focused on finding it that he didn’t even hear the shower turn off and their bathroom door open. Shuichi jumped, and turned around, startled, and saw his boyfriend standing there. Kokichi luckily wasn’t fully nude. He had his pair of red and yellow striped boxers on and used a towel to dry his wet and already starting to regrease hair. The smaller male quickly notices Shuichi, who spun around and desperately began scanning for the book, knowing something was going to happen. Shuichi watched Kokichi from the corner of his eye, the other scanning for the book. Shuichi had seen his boyfriend naked before, but this wasn’t consensual or expected. Anxiety filled Shuichi’s mind as Kokichi was silent.

“SHUUICHI,” Kokichi cried, covering himself with the towel as if he had breasts and came out fully nude, He had a mocked look of aghast on his face. Crocodile tears welled up in his eyes as he fell on their bed, the tears streaming down his face. “Shuichi, you’ve seen my body. I’m now a tainted maiden, no suitor will ever want me to become their bride!”

“Kokichi, you’re still wearing your boxers,” Shuichi replied rationally, hand around the spine of the book he was looking for. Okay, step one is complete, now step two is escape with as little over dramatic Kokichi as possible.

Kokichi stood, running to Shuichi, the tears still in his eyes, he grabbed Shuichi’s hand “I’m still tainted, you’ve seen me uncovered, whatever will I do!”

Shuichi tried to shuffle away, only to see Kokichi drop the towel, and wrap two arms around Shuichi tightly, the tears gone from his eyes. Instead, it was replaced with a sensual smirk and lust-filled eyes, Kokichi leaned up on his tiptoes to whisper, “Shuichi, you’ve tainted me, so you must make me a pure maiden again! Turn me into a bride! It’s only right, to purify ourselves.”

Shuichi gulped, before putting on his best poker face, he stepped back quickly and unexpectedly, and said in a deadpan tone, “No.”

With that, Shuichi scrambled out of their shared room as quickly as possible. As Shuichi approached the living room, he heard his lover’s muffled whines. Shuichi smiled softly, a blush still on his cheeks. He sat back down on their couch and opened to the first page. He had gone through all that trouble to get the book, so he was going to finish it.

_____________________________

Omake:

“Shuichi,” Kokichi whined, flopping onto his lover’s lap with chips in hand, dressed, “You have to purify me before the days end.”

Shuichi paid no attention to Kokichi, focusing on his book. With a huff and fast arm, the book was snatched away from the Ultimate Detective. “What’s so interesting you had to taint me,” Kokichi asked, glancing at the book.

“It’s the final book in the Ultra Paranormal Girls series. It’s about a war in the place where the heavens meet the earth and paranormal activity is at its highest. The protagonist, Kaci Yuuki, is able to talk and see spirits, so she and this half human, when in human form called Satomi Tamotsu, and half demon, when in demon form called Suzume, with split personality goes with her in search for her jerk of a lover. So they are trying to bring back peace to the city. It’s really good, with more than one prominent genre in it,” Shuichi explained.

“Ew, it’s by that girl in class 78-A who follows that green snob and herbivore guy around,” Kokichi groaned.

“Kokichi,” Shuichi scolded, as he attempted to take his book back, but Kokichi was faster. Kokichi leaned into Shuichi with a mischievous smirk, “Nu-uh, you’re spending the rest of day with me, being tainted or pure.“

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me to write something with an overdramatic character being walked in on and another friend wanted me to write something Oumasai. So, I finished two requests with one short story. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
